The Girl Who Waited for the Girl Who Knew
by harmionespast
Summary: Through the years Hermione and Ginny became very close. Talking about boys and their future. Since her third year, she began to realize her feelings for Hermione began to change. Her feelings for Harry diminished, she was tired of waiting for the Chosen One. What she didn't realize was she was actually waiting for her best friend. The Girl Who Knew.


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is indeed my story, i am bringing it from my Wattpad account at 'beautifulhermione'.

Hope you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny's Third Person P.O.V.

The Christmas Holiday for Ginny had gone by very fast. Looking back, she had fond memories. Harry and Hermione spent some time at the burrow after Christmas. The Dursley's not exactly caring where he went during holidays, as long as Harry didn't put Dudley or his Aunt or Uncle in danger. Missing his friends dearly when he had to go back to them. Hermione, although loving her parents; liked spending time at the Burrow, the Weasley's house as a second home.

When Harry and Hermione was at the burrow, the holidays weren't as boring as they were growing up without knowing them. Harry was a great person to practice Quidditch with. Especially since Fred and George's joke shop was still thriving. They at least spent Christmas day with them before going back to the shop. They were very busy.

Charlie was still in Romania studying Dragons, but never failed to write a letter. Bill was working at Gringots Bank, and was currently dating a girl who was a Beauxbatons champion in Ginny's third year of Hogwarts. Ginny liked to call her Phlegm. She was annoying, and full of herself. She always had to have her own way, preferring higher standards than where the Weasley's lived. Well, that's what Molly and Ginny thought.

Percy, well...he turned his back on his family. His job at the ministry was more important. Percy's relationship to the Minister, and those higher up than him was more important than the family who raised him. Ginny was sad that she was unable to talk to her older brother like she used to. Though she understood where his priorities lay.

Hermione was Ginny's closest girl friend. Talking about Quidditch, boys; their futures, and many other things. Hermione was the only one she went to, telling Hermione her deep secrets. Though this secret was not as easy to tell. Ginny has now come to realize she was a closeted bisexual. A person who liked both boys and girls.

Another thing that is hard for her to say is that she didn't have a crush on Harry anymore. Ginny stopped hoping for his affections a couple, to a few years ago. Her longest crush she had was on her best friend. Hermione Granger.

Trying to get rid of her thoughts, she looked out the window of the Hogwarts express as she sat with her boyfriend Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Silently, as the boys got all riled up about the rest of the school year. Wondering what Hermione was doing. Knowing Hermione, she was either reading; talking with Harry Ron, or just bickering with Ron. They fought due to stupid things, that Ginny didn't understand.

Yes, couple's should fight. It's healthy to communicate differences or problems, but Ginny found Hermione and Ron fought too much. Her mind began to drift to memories that Hermione, and her shared. Like the first time Hermione told her that she had a crush on her Brother Ron. From what she remembered, Hermione told her about it around the beginning of Hermione's third year.

Ginny remembered what it felt like when she found out. Of course she outwardly showed Happiness, and excitement. In a way, she was happy for Hermione. Though, she remembered how her heart sank; feeling this sad feeling that she hadn't felt before, it was like when she thought she liked Harry, and thought Hermione Him were good together. She took her mind of the memory.

Feeling just as she did then. Ginny wasn't a person to show her sad emotions much, she tried to hide them. Trying to be more positive, show a happy face until she was alone. When she was sad, and felt a little depressed though. That was another story. It was a expression easy for others to notice, especially those close to her. Especially her boyfriend Dean.

Her face, tilted towards the window. Still looking at the view. Dean who was sitting across from her, after getting out of a conversation with his mates; he spotted Ginny, observing that she wasn't like her self. The way she presented herself to him anyway. Taking her free right hand. He noticed how soft, and mildly clammy it was. As Ginny felt a familiar warmth touch her hand, she looked towards Dean. Looking into his soft looking brown eyes.

"Is everything alright Gin? You seem sad, depressed maybe. Want to talk about it?" Dean asked her softly.

The other two boys didn't pay attention, they were still talking. Ginny didn't really care about their conversion, so she shut it out for most of the train ride. When she heard what Dean said, she shook her head. Forcing a smile on her face, not wanting him to know how she felt that very moment. Smiling at him, giving him the most happiest expression she could put on her face. She replied.

"No, not at all. Thanks for the concern Dean, I appreciate it. Now, how was your holiday?" Ginny asked.

Since Ginny and Dean had been dating, they would write letters. Even when they were was Hogwarts. It was kind of romantic.

Through most of the train ride, they talked until it was about time to change into their robes. Though she was happy with Dean, he wasn't the person her heart yurned for. Ginny yurned for the girl the thought she could never have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please let me know if you enjoyed it. It helps me continue with my stories. Don't forget to vote and or comment. It helps me to write more.


End file.
